Yuki and Haruhi's Connection
by YuriFanFic
Summary: Haruhi and Yuki are left in the club room, and Haruhi decides to 'get to know Yuki' better. WARNING- This isn't finished and it contains lolicon/hentai themes. Chapter two will be Yuri love. YURUHI- Yuki/Haruhi
1. Chapter 1: What are you doing?

'_Suzumiya Haruhi. A female with the personality and optimism of a child. A normal appearance, but a not-so-normal vibe when you get to know her. A nice structure, sturdy..normal bust size for a human teenager_..' I thought. I blushed a bright color of red.

"Yuki-Chan! There you go, spacing out during our meetings again!" Haruhi yells. I glanced at her with a look of irritation.

"Have you forgotten that this is the literary club? And that I'm in the literary club?" Haruhi turned a light shade of pink.

"D-Don't embarrass me, baka!" She said in a less cruel voice. She sat back down and covers her now flushed face. There was silence for about a minute.

"So.. What's the meeting for today?" Kyon asked, hoping to relieve some tension in the room.

"Nothing, meeting cancelled. Sorry, guys." The boys and Mikuru left. It was only me and Haruhi in the room.

"Um, Yuki? I..apologize for that," she said, turning a crimson red.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Haruhi-Chan." She blushed even more and turned away, trying not to show me her flushed face.

"I.. Just forgot you weren't in this club.. You don't have to be in it.." I smiled and grabbed her shoulder. I turned her around and looked her in the eye. She turned a dark shade of crimson again.

"Haruhi, it's okay.. Everyone makes mistakes. Shikata ga nai." She smiled at me and the room is silent for a moment. She then grabbed me and hugged me tightly.

"You're.. so kind, Yuki-San.." I blushed a shade of pink.

"But.. You called me Yuki-Chan before.." Haruhi smiled and then blushed when she noticed how close our faces were. She didn't move, fortunately, she only blushed amd looked deeper into my golden-brown eyes.

'_Do it_,' the voice in my head told me.

'_She doesn't like me.. She'll think I'm a wierdo_..' My face turned tomato red. Haruhi looked away, blushing heavily.

"I'm.. Sorry.." She said. My face turned back to it's normal beige color.

"N-No.. It's fine, really.. I actually enjoyed-" I covered my mouth and blushed. She blushed lightly and smiled perversely.

"Enjoyed.. What..?" She said in a lustful way, touching my lip with her finger.

"Enjoyed.. Reading this book you lent me. Thanks a lot," I said, blushing heavily with my head down and my hands out, the book grasped tightly in my hands. She grabbed it and put it on her desk.

"That's not all," she said. She grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to her.

"Haruhi, What a-are you doing..?" I ask in disbelief.

"What you've been wanting for some time now," she replied. I slowly backed away, but she followed me and I ended up in a dead end.

"Seriously, Haruhi.. The door isn't even locked.. What if we get caught like this..?" She smiled and her lips came an inch away from mine.

"What if I lock the door then..?" She said, moving her hand aroud to lock it. She grabbed me and our lips touched for the first time. I gasped in disbelief. She smiled and chuckled to herself.

"Was the alien not ready for that.. Was that your first kiss, Yuki..?" I glanced at her.

"So..? What if it was my first kiss? I'm always ready for anything." I replies in a rather serious tone. She chuckled again and wrapped her hands aroud my body, one on my back and the other on my waist.

"Did I tell you I'm extremely interested.. No, attracted to aliens..?" She said while grabbing my bottom. I blushed and tried to push her off of me.

"Y-You're crazy!" I exclaimed. She only smiled more and kissed my neck.

"I know you have been longing for this day, haven't you..? I knoq you have, because I changed the world to make you sexually attracted to me. Because that's what I want from you." I blushed heavily amd she laid me down on her desk.

"Suzumiya! What are you doing?!" I exclaimed.

"Just relax.. I'm going to take away your childhood and replace it with womanhood, okay?"


	2. Chapter 2: This Feeling

_Author's notes: Hey everyone! It's MinoruAnime, and this is my second chapter of Yuki and Haruhi's Connection. Sorry I made you guys wait, but I've been working pretty hard at school and studying for the entrance exams and stuff. I should be up to date this week, so look forward to other FanFics as well! _

"N-Now, Haruhi.. Don't do.. Anything too perverted.." Haruhi smiled.

"So you give me permission," She asked. Damn it, I hate when she rewords what I said!

"N-No! That.. Isn't what I meant."

"But that's what you said." I sighed. She should just stop thinking right now! It's confusing me!

"Fine. You can do it. But just know that I'm.. Still a virgin.. So.." She nodded.

"I'll go gentle at first, but if you want.." She said while grinning. I blushed and looked away. She smiled and laughed at my embarrassment then laid me down. I'm not sure if Im ready yet..  
She wasn't hesitant to lock the door, and she quickly ran back over to me. I just lay there, my body getting hotter, my loower lips throbbing, and my face reddening heavily.

"I can't.. Believe I'm doing this.." I said, looking at her.

"You'll be proud at the end, I promise." She couldn't wait any longer. I guess that humans are impatient about this.. She ripped my clothes off and focused on my breasts.

"Are you going to start or not?" I asked, blowing my lavender hair out of my face.

"You're that ready to lose your virginity?" She asked, grabbing my small breasts. I choked out a small moan, this felt.. Good. While smirking, she rubbed my nipple through my bra and grasped my other breast. I held the scream in, but it felt so..tingly, I didn't know such a feeling existed in the human body. I squirmed and turned so she could unhook my bra. With one flick of the wrist, my pink, erect nipples were exposed.

"Your breasts.. Are.. _Marvelous_!" She smiled, amused, and laid her head on my upper stomach. She stroked that area, and her tongue licked my nipples. As she swirled her tongue back and forth, I felt my lips throb even more.

"H-Haruhi..?"

"Hmm.. What is it?"

"I'm ready.." She smiled from ear to ear at that. She nodded and took of my skirt, and then took off my pink lingerie.

"Damn, Yuki.. You're.. Soaked!" She kissed me once again and moved her hand farther and farther until..

"Haa!" I screamed, She smiled and began playing with my lips.

"N-No.. Haruhi.." She grabbed me and kissed me with her tongue only. Her finger rubbed my clit, until she found my entrance. She slid it in easily, considering I was so wet. I moaned and moaned, but it couldn't amount to what I had felt. She rammed it back and forth, back and forth, until she stopped. She smirked and poked at something inside of me. I cried in pleasure.

"Yuki, is this your.." I nodded. "Do you want me to.." I shook my head no and tried to pull her fingers out. She fought back, of course, and caused the worst thing to happen- She pushed farther in.

"Haruhi!" I screamed, she smiled and went back and forth again, but this time while rubbing my most sensitive spot. I couldn't struggle now. I just lay there, my eyes wide open, my legs closing, and my back slowly arching. I felt my lips twitch and convulse, and I knew it was coming.

"Haruhi! I'm.. I'm.. Coming!" I whimpered and the secretion flowed out of me like water in a river. She smiled and handed me my clothes.

"You had your first orgasm with me.. And it won't be your last with me either." She unlocked the door, and winked at me on the way out.

And there I lay, breathing heavily and blushing heavily as well.

"Thank.. You.."


End file.
